iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of China (Multipolarity)
The Republic of China (typically referred to simply as China) was a short lived republic ruled by Mr. George. It lasted until President George offered the Chinese crown to George and the Republic became the Kingdom of China. Creation and policy of Westernization and Democratization The Republic of China was created after the Communist Party was thrown out of office and a new government established under a coalition of the National and Democratic parties, headed by a "Mr. George". Mr. George started a new policy of democratization and Westernization of China. First he created a new constitution approved by both National and Democratic Parties. The Communist party voted against the new constitution, saying that it is against the workers. However, the resolution passed. The new constitution declared that China is a republic and that every 4 years elections will happen, so the people can vote the political party they want, to rule China. Also he agreed with the Pope, to make the Pope leader of the Chinese Christian Church, and send missionaries to convert the Chinese population to the christian religion. Soon christianity became the second most popular religion in China, and that agreement were the start of a long friendly relationship between China and the Papal states. During this period Communist armed forces, make terrorist attacks and attack officials of the government. They oppose the westernization and want China to return to Communist rule. The Communists even made a failed attempt to assassinate Mr. George. Also Mr.George promoted the Chinese national identity to his citizens and made China from a Turkic Communist dictatorship to a Chinese Democratic nation state. He also replaced the Chinese characters of the Chinese language with Latin characters. Great Chinese War Chinese nationalism, combined with economic reasons and need for a port, led China to betray its allies and send pro Chinese rebels in the DR. Then, the Chinese army and air force invaded the DR and destroyed any resistance. India, however, delcared war on China and issued the following statement: "As founder and thus leader of the Coalition of Non-aligned Countries, agreeing to the Constitution of the Coalition and in virtue of Article III Section b of said Constitution, the Republic of China is ejected from the Coalition. In compliment with the same Article III, Section b, Article III, Section a is applied, and thus all members of the Coalition must aid any countries under attack by China. Following the duty established by said procedure, India declares war on China under the casus belli of unjustified aggression and violation of international treaties and agreements, and orders a full-scale invasion of China and all its territories previous to the declaration of war." However China shut down the allied SDI, nuked India and then won the battle of the Tibetan Plateau, where 223 Indian and allied air wings were defeated by the 143 Chinese air wings. Shortly after the battle in Tibet, 25 Indian, 25 Baluchistani, and 4 Kazakh armies attacked the 52 Chinese armies. China won and the entire invading force was wiped out. 26 of China's 52 men were likewise wiped out. With much of the Baluchistani Army gone, a Chinese invasion of Baluchistan commenced to seize more population and industry. The result was China taking two Baluchistan metros. After the battle, China became the world's most massive economy, at 3400 projected GDP. Capitulation and Monarchy Soon after the Chinese victories, Hawaii and it's allies declared war on China. China, knowing that it cant win a war against both Hawaii and India, asked for peace. The Republic officialy capitulated to Hawaii, India and their allies, under the following treaty: Article 1: China must dismantle its nuclear program and never acquire nuclear weapons again. Article 2: China must disband armies until it has no more than 50, and must give its air wings to India and the Demon Realm(in equal numbers) until it has no more than 50. 75/50/50 is the military limitation of China, and it must never pass this total. Article 3: China must pass all nuclear weapons in its possession to the sovereign Kingdom of Hawai'i, which will then negotiate with India, the Demon Realm, and its LMCP allies as to their fate. Article 4: China will pay Hawai'i, Coruscant and the 501st each $100 this turn, as well as $300 each to the Demon Realm and India. Next turn, it will pay an additional $200 to the Demon Realm and India. Article 5: China must cede all territory it has conquered in this war to their owners, plus 10 regions each to the Demon Realm and India(these provinces being chosen by the receiving nations, and not China). After accepting the capitulation, President George "invited" a Danish noble, also named George to rule the country as monarch. The constitution was redrafted, with George as head of state complemented by a "Mr. John" as Prime Minister.